On Halloween, I Don't Always CH CH CH but When I Do, I AH AH AH
by sgraves4
Summary: Ms. Voorhees has come back once again. This time though, she has slightly messed up...today happens to be Halloween. To help her son out, she asks Michael Myers to join him at Camp Crystal Lake.
Sabryna Graves

 _ **On Halloween, I Don't Always CH CH CH but When I Do, I AH AH AH**_

It was a cold, foggy, dreary day in late October. Wind from the lake blew the leaves across the soggy ground. The Camp Crystal Lake sign creaked on the post it hung from. All of the cabins lay empty and dark. Dust rolled across the window sills that hadn't been touched for years. Beyond the tall trees a dark figure stood still, holding something in its hand. Suddenly it disappeared without a single movement.

"Laurie, have the kids asked you about going out to that haunted lake for their Halloween weekend yet?" asked Mr. Lloyd.

"What trip is this? And why am I just now hearing about it on the day they should be leaving?!" Laurie said as she slowly traced her fingers over scars on her face.

"You'll have to talk to Jamie when she gets home. She just now brought it to my attention before she left for school. I don't think that she wanted you to know. She wanted to um... Actually be "normal" for once on Halloween."

"Ugh, she is normal! I just don't understand why you think its ok for her to go off by herself in the middle of the woods. She has no reason to be out there with all of her friends...Alone...with who knows what else..." Laurie trailed off. Tears started to fall down her scarred face. Her husband came over to comfort her. Wiping the tears away he just simply smiled at her.

"You're beautiful babe. No more harm is ever going to happen to you are my family as long as I'm around to protect you all. You have nothing to worry about sweetie."

Jamie came running inside the house excited to finally have the school day over with. "Mom! I need to talk to you really quick!" Throwing things in a large flower duffle bag with haste, she continues to look over her shoulder for her mother to walk into her room.

Quietly sneaking up on Jamie, "Honey...your father already talked to me this morning about everything. I'm not really ok with you going out to the lake by yourself. You know that I hate Halloween. It's an overrated holiday, if that's even what you want to call it..."

"MOM! You never let me do ANYTHING fun. You make it all about you. I don't get it! I'm a senior this year mom. You won't be able to control my life much longer when I move out of this stupid town!"

"Honey you need to calm down. You don't fully understand the world around you. There are a lot of things you need to learn. Things from the past still haunt me. I understand that you want to go have fun with your friends and cousins, but it just makes me nervous...you know how I get... I just... I love you so much Jamie... I can't let anything happen to you. I've... um... I've lost so much in life already. I can't handle the thought of losing you." Tears start forming in Laurie's eyes once again.

"Mom... Please don't cry. I'm just tired of not being able to act my age. I can't be your little daughter forever...Please just let me do this. I promise you we will be safe. Heck, you know that Debra will make sure we are all ok. She's like the "mom" of the cousins anyways." Jamie says with a slight smile on her face.

"Well...ok...Just..."

"OH MY GOD! Thank you so much mom! You're the best! You won't regret letting me go! You're the best mom in the world!" Jamie throws a swimming suit in her bag and runs out the door.

The road narrow road twists and turns. Leaves show their season with all of the red and yellow on them. The sun is slowly setting bringing all of the shadows from the woods out. A dirt road appears on the right. A sign is lit up with glowing pumpkins, Camp Crystal Lake glows in the shadows.

The dusty old cabins are now filled with overly excited teens that are away from their parents for the weekend. A Halloween retreat to the so called "haunted Crystal Lake" is just what all of them want for their fun filled weekend.

Jamie and her cousins pull up in front of their cabin. "This is it! We are finally here. I have to pee so badly! Dibs on the bathroom guys!" Jamie says with a hurried excitement.

"Guess I will grab ALL of your bags Jamie!" John says annoyingly.

The campers slowly all get settled into their cabins. They all decide it is time to start setting up for the night. Halloween decorations fill the trees and posts of the cabins. Vampire teeth go in the mouths of the girls who couldn't come up with a better costume. Toilet paper flies through the trees as the sun is now set and the moon is bright in the sky.

"THIS is what Halloween is supposed to be like! I'm so excited!" Jamie says with excitement to her cousin Tim.

Deep back in the woods, the dark shadow figure appears once again. An old woman with her head chopped off. Holding her bloodied head in her hands it makes a smirk. Raising the head to its torn neck, she places it on top. Strapping the head on tight with a tattered ribbon, the bones crack and blood spurts out from the once open wound.

"Jason...Jason, my son. It's time to wake up. It's time to help mother... Jason...wake up. I've brought you a friend, Jason. His name is Michael. Today is his special day. He loves Halloween Jason. Just like you love Friday the 13th. Mother had some memory issues. Seems I had lost my mind for a while... but today Jason. Today the two of you need to help mother." Ms. Voorhees smiles a big awful looking smile. Grabbing Michael's arm she hands him a knife. "This, this is for you. Remind Jason of what he needs to do to help mother. Show him that these irresponsible people need to be taught their lesson...Once again. We can't let them forget all the pain they have caused this family of ours." Laughter booms from her mouth as she slowly turns and walks back into the darkened tree line.

Back on the dock Jamie and her friends pass a bottle of vodka around. The smoke fills the sky as they take turns passing the bowl back and forth. "This. Is. The. Life" Tim says.

"I'm super surprised my mom let me come out here. She's always so stuck up about me doing things. I think she just wants me to stay innocent forever. HA. Little does she know!" Jamie exclaims as she take a large swig of vodka.

Trees creak in the woods behind the lake. Leaves begin to crackle and twigs begin to snap. "Do you guys hear that? I think there's someone out there..." Debra says with a worried look on her face.

"Dude, Deb. Take a chill pill... or a chill bowl!" Tim chuckles as he raises the bowl of weed to his mouth.

Suddenly two tall men start slowly walking up from the trees. The sound of metal scraping trees breaks through all of the talking between the teens.

"OK! What the hell is that then!?" Deb screams.

"DUDE, Deb calm the fuck down. It's probably one of the other cabins messing with us. It's Halloween for god sake. You're gonna ruin the fun for everyone!" Tim grabs for the bottle once again. Finishing off the vodka he throws it towards the two men slowly approaching. "Try to scare us better next time fuckers. We all know who it is under those antique masks."

Kara gets up to go find out what's going on. As she gets closer to the two tall men she slowly stops. All of a sudden the man with a hockey mask pulls out a machete and cuts Kara's head off in one clean swipe! Her body falls over fast and blood pours out of the open wound. He picks up her head turns it around to look into the dead eyes, then throws it over his shoulder. Blood sprays onto his mask.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? RUN! KARA IS DEAD! THIS ISN"T FUNNY ANYMORE!" Jamie yells as she slips on the wet dock. The group of cousins scatter in different directions. Screams fill the cold night air. The smell of blood looms over the lake. As Jamie finally makes it back to her cabin with her cousin John, they both realize that this is no longer a joke. Something is seriously wrong. A dripping sound from behind them makes them both stop breathing. Slowly looking around there's nothing to be seen. Then looking up, Jamie sees her cousin Danny hanging from a deer head. His body impaled by the antlers! Jamie screams and grabs her cousins arm.

"We need to get out of here! Where's your phone? We need to call someone now!" Jamie screams.

"Dude I have no service out here Jamie! What are we gonna do now!? We sure as hell can't go back out there!"

"Well we can't stay in here! Your brother is literally hanging right behind us!"

As the two cousins sit quietly in the cabin thinking of what to do they hear screams coming from outside. A young girl from the other cabin runs past their door yelling, "SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!" Jason is chasing her with his machete raised upwards. As she turns around to see how close he is behind her, she runs directly into Michael's knife. Cutting from her belly button up to her neck, Michael lifts his head to look at Jason who has now reached them. Jason grabs the dying girl by the hair. Pulling her pony tail tight into his large hand, he takes his machete to cut the girls head. Her head hanging in Jason's hand forces the body to fall through Michael's knife even more. Her dead, headless, limp body falls in half. Guts spill out all over the ground, covering the orange leaves that have also died and fallen to the ground.

Back in the town, Laurie begins to grow worried as the night goes on. Pacing back and forth in the bedroom, she wakes her husband. "We have to go to the lake. I have a weird feeling in my stomach. Something just isn't right." She says as her face grows white.

"Laurie, calm down. The kids are fine. You are just over thinking things again. Tonight just gets to you. You have to let the kids grow up sometimes. You can't control everything forever sweetie." He says as he wipes the sleep from his eyes.

"You don't understand. I was perfectly fine until just now. It's a feeling. I can't kick it. I just can't. I've tried to go back to sleep, but I won't be able to until I know that my baby is safe. Please...honey...you don't understand. I have to go make sure she is ok. We can get out there in no time if you just speed a little. We don't even have to let them know we are there. As long as I can see for myself that they are ok. It's all I need..."

"Ok love, we can go. Go grab your shoes. I will go warm up the car for you."

"Thank you, I love you sweetie. This means a lot to me...really." Laurie says with a hurried voice.

The camp has grown quiet. A little too quiet. There is no sound of animals, or humans for that matter. Slowly inside the cabin, the two cousins decide it's time to make an escape to the cabin door. The door creaks louder than the two were expecting. Making the silence of the night seem that much worse. There is blood everywhere. No one is in sight. Only the sound of screams off in the distant of the trees can be heard.

"We need to go to the lake. There's a boat down there. If we can make it to the other side of the lake we can find a way to find help!" Jamie whispers.

"Ok... on the count of three we run. Don't turn back. Don't look around. AND please don't look at the bodies Jamie... please."

"Ok... one...two...three!"

The two cousins hold hands as they run, running faster than ever before they make it to the sand by the water. The boat is right there, sitting calmly in the blood stained water. The two jump inside the boat. John tugs on the pull cord to try to get the boat started. Nothing happens. He tries again. Still nothing happens. Finally the boat starts up and exhaust fills the air.

"NO! Jason! Michael! Do not let them get away! They are the only two left! There must not be any heart beating still! Get them!" Ms. Voorhees yells. Michael and Jason make their way to the lakes edge. The boat is now too far into the lake for them to get to them. Ms. Voorhees slaps the hockey mask off of Jason's face.

"Why would you disappoint mother in front of your new friend Jason! Michael was trying to show you some new things and you ruined it! I don't know why I try!"

Pulling down a long dirt road, Laurie and her husband have made it to the other side of the lake. "Look, the cabins are over there!" she exclaims as her husband hand touches her leg in a calming fashion. "Honey! What is that? Do you see that? In the lake?"

"Umm, I think it's a small boat Laurie. The kids probably are doing some late night fishing. You know how weird they all are. Never sleep. Dang kids." As they pull closer to the edge of the lake, they notice that it's Jamie and her cousin John. The boat reaches the edge of the lake at the same time as the car.

"John look! I think it's my mom and dad! We have to get out of here!" Jamie says with a shaky voice.

Laurie jumps out of the car quickly. Running into the water to grab Jamie. She holds her back to look at her. "What happened?! Are you guys ok?!"

"Mom, someone is out there. Someone killed everyone. There are two men over there with masks on. Mom, everyone is..." Jamie can't finish her sentence before she falls to the ground in tears.

"Oh my god! It's happened again! He's come back for me." Laurie exclaims.

"Mom...Who is that? What are you talking about?!" Jamie yells.

"I will explain, just get into he car! Both of you! Now!"

Ms. Voorhees appears on the dock on the other side of the lake holding her head in place.

"This isn't the end. You all will never make it home to Haddonfield. NEVER."

The wind blows over the lake. The smell of blood fills the air. Everyone piles into the car. No one is talking. Simply sitting in shock they start to drive down the dirt path. The light from one of the cabins flickers from across the lake then burns out. The lake is now completely still and dark.

"I'm so sorry mom. I didn't know why you wouldn't let me go...but now I understand. Sort of." Jamie says with tears rolling down her face.

The trees start to roll by with the car gaining speed, the car has gone silent once again. Suddenly in the middle of the road stands a tall masked figure.

"IT'S ONE OF THEM MOM! DON'T STOP! HIT HIM!" Jamie screams out.

The car is speeding faster. The car crashes into Jason, sending the car out of control. The car flips over twice before landing into a nearby ditch being stopped by a tree. Screams roll out of the shattered windows. As two men appear in front of the wreckage. A tall arm reaches inside of the broken front windshield. Grabbing Laurie by her bloody neck, Michael pulls her across the wreckage into the dark night. Jason is standing behind the car with his mother.

"I'm so glad you finally have a friend Jason. He will be nice to you. Stay by his side when mother can't be around to help you anymore. You two can take care of each other now." Ms. Voorhees says with a content smile across her face. She slowly turns around and walks into the tree line once again.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
